


Tender

by arigato



Series: Navigate the Universe [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Inappropriate Erections, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Thirsty af Vers, Yon-Rogg’s ego deserves its own tag, carol reacts weirdly to Kree alcohol, drunk vers/carol, inappropriate feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigato/pseuds/arigato
Summary: He vividly remembered the first time he burned for her, much sooner than he should’ve. The night he was forced to face that ugly unspoken thing he harbored for her.-Yon-Rogg resolutely prided himself on restraint and virtue- but you know what they say about pride.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a fill for d4na-scully's "starforce goes out to a bar after a mission and carol is drunk dancing w a random kree tryna get some d*ck and yon intercepts them and takes her back to her apartment bc she’s ‘too drunk’ and she comes onto him" prompt. Ran away with me.  
> What else is new?

 

The mission had been a headache, but the following celebration he could safely say had proved far more trying on his nerves.

 

In truth, Yon-Rogg never cared much for the pomp and circumstance aspect of the Kree military, getting the job done and reaping the personal rewards of knowing it was a job well done was more than enough for him. A pat on the back from the Supreme Intelligence, an influx of bright eyed students eager to train with him, the compliance and unyielding loyalty of his team; these were the things he coveted above all else- or so he liked to believe.

 

Nonetheless, the annual Celebration of Service was tonight, and freshly gradated academy cadets to the highest ranking Accusers would in attendance. Needless to say Starforce’s presence was resolutely compulsory. They had only enough time to clean themselves up from the Antoid-Cluster mission before they were to report to the Upper Hala Deck-Unit for the night’s festivities.

 

 Everyone was uniform, as the celebration was strictly formalized. It served as a chance to stir up a little friendly competition between different teams in different facets of the military. Beneath the façade of friendly interactions, it was really more of a pissing match between the ranks, each vying for their chance to prove their worth and superiority, of which Yon-Rogg wanted no part of.

 

A seasoned warrior such as himself, Korath and the flight-deck commander who settled next to them already knew their worth, and they viewed the whole occasion with resigned tolerance as they nursed their drinks and swapped stories as the night wore on. As the commander of Starforce, his superiority was already well asserted in the eyes of those who mattered to him- namely the Supreme Intelligence who’d been consulted for his position all those years ago.

 

Glancing away for a moment, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Vers, who was out somewhere _well_ beyond inebriated and performing strangely suggestive pelvic thrusts to the concussive beat while hungry group of admirers from the lower ranks watched her. One officer seemed particularly eager, especially when Vers leaned in to whisper something to them.

 

He’d kept a close eye on her during their complex mission, but apparently that wasn’t where she needed babysitting today.

 

His headache suddenly returned with a vengeance. Public fraternization of any sort at these kind of celebrations was severely frowned upon, public intoxication while in uniform was an utter disgrace- and Vers was looking the best of both worlds at the moment.

 

 

The swift bubbling undercurrent of something nameless swirled inside him when he saw the lower ranking officer place his hands on her hips. A lowly officer had no right to even _touch_ that uniform outside of combat training, let alone at a public event, it was badly out of order and Yon-Rogg could bare to watch no more. He quietly excused himself from the conversation, and promptly strode over to the pair.

 

“Commander Yon-Rogg!” The young officer snapped to attention immediately.

 

“As you were, Officer Torr-Ent. I’d like a word with Vers if you don’t mind.” Yon-Rogg maintained an even tone, but the younger man looked absolutely terrified as he all but fled back to his table just the same.

 

Vers on the other hand, continued dancing erratically- almost as if she was entirely unaware of her surroundings. When she finally did turn around, she looked happier to see him than she should considering the circumstances. But of course she did, being absolutely wasted as she was. Yon-Rogg was still processing how to delicately handle the situation without causing a spectacle when Vers grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to her.

 

“C’mon, dance with me.” She petulantly whined with a slur, not seeming to particularly care who she was talking to.

 

He briefly locked eyes with Minn-Erva who was also staring, still seated at the bar with Bron-Char, before she quickly looked away, as if she could be absolved of all responsibility for her drunken teammate if she pretended to be unaware.

 

Forcing a smile at the other attendees in the immediate vicinity, Yon-Rogg gripped Vers’ arm with punishing force as he dragged her away from the crowd.

 

“What are you’re doing?” He hissed when they were finally out of earshot, in a secluded area between 2 huge pillars.

 

“Dancing.” Her tone sluggishly impudent.

 

“This is a public celebration, we’re still on duty. You’re in _uniform_.”

 

“Yeah, and I’d like to be out of it.”  Vers apparently drank away all sense of decorum.

 

Yon-Rogg couldn’t believe his ears. He’d always known Vers had a hot-blooded impulsive streak that made her such a difficult charge, but _drunk_ Vers was truly a beast to behold.

 

“Where’d officer what’s his what go?” She attempted to stumble around him, but Yon-Rogg only gripped her forearms more firmly. “Well, at least let me get another drink. _Jesus_.”

 

“You’ve had more than enough.” He frowned, stoically disappointed.

 

“Uh-uh, nope. Only Maria gets to tell me that.” Vers had the audacity to wag a finger in his face, with a lazy smile.

 

Yon-Rogg had no clue who Maria was, but the fact that Vers was regressing into Terran memories made the situation impossibly more dicey. He needed to get her out of there.

 

“You’re going home.” Yon-Rogg said firmly, knowing in this state he was the only one who could get her there without begging the question- where in the galaxy is this woman _from_?

 

“Well if you put it like that, guess I can’t say no.” She made a show of closing one eye at him, and apparently the strange gesture had meaning to her.

 

The ride back proved to be the longest in his life, the only reprieve being that the train was all but deserted at this hour. A fact he would be eternally grateful for while Vers continued to make a spectacle of herself. He prided himself on his decision to pick up this woman- _the weapon_ , from the lake, but this was possibly the closest he’d ever come to regretting that.

 

“Goddamnit, I was gonna _get some_. You’re such a fucking cockblock. Are you jealous?” Vers lolled her head against his shoulder, as she continued to invade his space in the empty train car.

 

With a gasp she animated suddenly, “You are! You’re jealous, that’s it. You think you got more game than me.” She pulled back from him before quieting her voice to a conspiratorial stage-whisper. “Or did you just want me for yourself?”

 

He could feel muscle in his jaw clench at that one, but he remained steadfast and silent, his initial outrage at her boiling down to simmering annoyance and disappointment. Vers may not have actually intended to get this drunk after all, perhaps it was a matter of her Terran biology and Kree drink- recalling the anesthesia incident from 2 years back.

 

He continued to ignore her slurred babbles all the way up to her apartment door.

 

“Oh, did you tell Maria I went home? She’s probably lookin’ for me.” Vers asked as he fumbled for the access chip to her door. He didn’t probe further into her strange question, disregarding it as the door finally slid open and he was able to shuffle them inside.

 

Vers wasted not another drunken moment once inside the door, blundering with the clasps on her uniform in an effort to remove it. However, she soon became hopelessly stuck. The sight would’ve been comical under any other circumstances, her arms trapped in her suit like detention restraints.

 

“ _Fuckin’_ shit.” Vers slumped down to the floor in defeat.

 

Yon-Rogg couldn’t help but share that sentiment as he rolled his eyes harshly and grit his teeth. If he wanted to be out of here anywhere before dawn- he’d have to help her.

 

And of course she made the absolute most of it.

 

“Not gonna lie, I thought about this a couplea’ times.” She gleefully lifted her arms with a lascivious smile as he freed her from her material prison and removed her boots, setting them beside the door. She managed a low coquettish giggle when he unclasped and pulled the lower half of her outer garment off the rest of the way.

 

Thankfully Vers was still wearing her basics underneath, which he staunchly would _not_ remove no matter how she begged. He’d debased himself and his positon as her superior enough already as it was.

 

From there, Yon-Rogg was somehow able to get her up and stumble-walk her towards the bunk, with Vers becoming more boneless and drowsy by the moment.

 

She collapsed halfway on the bed with her feet still on the floor, when she apparently decided he was coming with her.

 

Clinging to him, she desperately tried to pull his head down to her level, her hot breath fanning across his neck, causing his hair to stand on end. He pushed back against her in resistance. This was getting dangerously close to less annoying, and more arousing.

 

“ _C’mere_ , it’ll be fun.” She continued trying to pull him down with her, subtly bucking her hips into where she trapped his thigh between her legs, searching for any kind of friction.

 

His cock, decidedly not a member of Starforce at the moment, began to traitorously swell at the spectacle before him. This needed to end, _now_.

 

“Vers, get control of yourself!” He snapped at her and she reacted like a kicked animal. Her hands released his uniform and she collapsed back onto the bed, shocked at his outburst.

 

Yon-Rogg usually made it a point to _never_ yell at any of his team or trainees. But Vers being Vers seemed determined to find the exception in every rule he had.

 

He softened immediately, as he so often did with her. “I don’t understand how you allowed yourself to get in such a state, it’s terribly poor form and reflects badly on the entire team. Surely you must know that. Now I want you to get in bed and get some-”

 

“Is it the hair or something? People seem to think it’s weird.” She cut him off, apparently more interested in his blatant rejection of her… advances.

 

“ _Vers_.”

 

Blast it all, she was still grinding against his thigh as she squirmed against him.

 

The thick fabric of the uniform and compression shorts he wore underneath did a valiant job of hiding his arousal. Which now strained painfully against them thanks to the way Vers’ basics were riding up past her navel and the way she was faintly rubbing herself against his thigh in not but her shorts.

 

 “What’s that?” Vers eyed the slight bulge against his uniform from where his cock stood at attention underneath. Damn the collective _of course_ she noticed.

 

“My comms.” He coolly adjusted it to the side.

 

“Oh.”

 

 _Stars_ , she really was drunk. There was no way that lie should’ve worked so well.

 

“Thought you were just happy to see me.” Vers smirked.

 

“I’d be much happier if you’d get into your bunk.” That wasn’t exactly a lie, although he’d actually be much happier pressing her into the mattress- _fuck_ maybe he’d had one too many too.

 

But that was just the thing- he hadn’t.

 

Yon-Rogg knew he hadn’t. The terrifying truth of it all was he knew he was shatteringly sober. He’d had 2 drinks and not an iota more. He had no one to blame but himself, and maybe the damningly divine flush of her cheeks, turning purple as they filled with her blood. _His blood_ \- his mind helpfully supplied, doing nothing to help the increasingly insubordinate situation below his belt.

 

“That wasn’t a request, Vers.” He made it clear he expected her to comply with getting fully into bed and under the covers.

 

“So fucking bossy- I keep wanting to make compensation jokes but I can’t,” Vers was a mess as she elongated the last t with a slur. He hadn’t a clue what this compensation she spoke of could mean. To his knowledge he didn’t owe anyone any credits.

 

“Because I know it’s _big_ , I saw the outline of it in the sauna that one time. Yeah. I looked.”

 _Oh._ His confusion rapidly dissolved as the sudden insurgence of excitement hit him like a white-hot photon blast to the lower gut. This was dissolving rapidly from mildly amusing to dangerous territory, but his cock, _ever_ so pleased with itself, throbbed with pride at her words.

 

“That,” He swallowed as his voice wavered. How her drunken prowess was capable of taking him apart so neatly, he would never know. “That is deeply inappropriate, Vers. I am your commander and such things are-”

 

“I want you.” Vers shrugged as if that somehow explained everything.

 

“And I want you,” Yon-Rogg teased with a smile, allowing himself to play her dangerous game for a moment and ignoring her hopeful expression. “to get in that bloody bed.”

 

“Oh _fine_.”  Surprisingly, she begrudgingly shuffled herself under the covers.

 

He finally turned away, fixing her a glass of water.

 

“Am I going to be in trouble tomorrow?” She murmured from behind him. She’d adopted a huskier tone to her voice, or perhaps it was just the drowsiness.

 

“I’m still deciding.”  

 

“Can you decide while I ride you?”

 

If Yon-Rogg had any blood left in his head, it’d be pounding. He’d spend days trying to purge his mind of that image. She was going to kill him.

 

Near dizzy with arousal, he inconspicuously pressed a palm against himself, both in readjustment and an attempt to relieve some of the ache. But the sensation only edged him dangerously close to coming in his fucking uniform like some hapless whelp.

 

“I’m so lonely out here. I don’t even know why, but I really, _really_ am.” She suddenly sounded so far away- so lost.

 

Of course he knew why, and it made him heartsick with longing. He was a highly skilled asset to the mighty Kree Empire, but not a heartless man. He’d like nothing more than to crawl between the sheets with her and show her just how fond he’d become of her, how much she belonged here. He _ached_ for it.

 

He turned back to her but she was already passed out. Leaving him shaken and with a desperate need for a _very_ icy shower.

 

Needless to say, he was currently in no state to walk back to his apartment. Being commander of Starforce did come with certain privileges, but strolling through Hala nightlife with a throbbing tent in his suit for his subordinate- his _mentee_ , wasn’t one of them.

 

While he willed his erection to abate he watched her. Listening as her deep breathing turned to snores. The little Terran who had wormed her way into his life- she knew she was his favorite, being the clever thing she was. Fortunately, she didn’t understand what made her so unique, what it was about her that charmed him, that tortuously attracted him so.

 

If only she knew what she was doing to him. If only she knew the truth; what a magnificent creature she would become. Terrible, vengeful, betrayed- but magnificent. _If only she knew._

 

The resulting surge of desire he felt at that almost scared him, and he knew he had to leave immediately, never mind making a fool of himself on the walk back.

 

He had to get out- she threatened his every moral fiber and his ability to think clearly. His path of clean and simple selfless service was in jeopardy, and he had to clear his head. Purge his mind of the dangerous path it was following.

 

He left her 2 re-hydration tabs on the counter next to her water glass and a typed message on her central comm. ‘Logistics duty. Report at 0800 hours.’

 

Inappropriate favoritism notwithstanding, he was going to delight in watching her categorize the strategic archives he knew she abhorred as penance. Turnabout _was_ fair play, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could progress into a multi-chap thing of Yon-Rogg's pining Vers over the years, if you guys want more.


End file.
